


it's not really anyone's fault, is it?

by fadednightsandstarryskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, and niall is kind of an ass in this, angsty, but not proper?, but not really lovers, friends to lovers kind of, he's not really an ass but a bit, im really sorry but he had to be, im sorry, this doesnt have a happy ending, you will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadednightsandstarryskies/pseuds/fadednightsandstarryskies
Summary: Harry is insecure and Niall is his friend and they spend a night together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and probably only) fic published, so don't be too harsh. I also didn't have anyone proof-read it, so sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy it at least a bit. I tried. Also don't be too shy to comment anything, if it's just worded nicely I am sure I can handle it. And thank you for coming here.

Harry never allowed himself to have a crush on Niall. The moment he first saw Niall he knew that it wouldn’t do him any good if he let himself see him in any different way than a friend. He managed to keep it that way. There was too much distance between their homes and by the way, why would Niall ever like someone like Harry? It’s not that Harry thinks he is particularly ugly, but with being 18 and never even having kissed anyone, no one ever showing even the slightest interest in him (be it a girl or boy) he tends to be very insecure just about everything. And his skin doesn’t exactly make him any prouder of his body. And then there is Niall, who is just utterly gorgeous and funny and a bit of an asshole but in a funny way and he keeps teasing Harry and Harry teases back but he never thinks it’s actually serious because why should it be? Niall has got enough people who are way prettier and funnier throwing themselves at him, Harry knows that Niall doesn’t even spare a look at him.  
  
They decide that Harry should visit Niall though, one weekend in october. And so Harry does and they spend a nice day together, exploring the city a bit, always talking, always teasing. Harry still doesn’t think seriously about it, because that is just what they do, right? And when Niall keeps saying that Harry wants more than just to visit a friend, Harry doesn’t notice the hopeful glint in his eyes and when Harry voices his thoughts in a joking manner he doesn’t see Nialls head snap up with hope. When they come home they spend the next few hours talking and if Niall tries to kiss Harry, he doesn’t notice.  
  
At around 3am Harry decides to get ready for bed and goes to brush his teeth and change into a pyjama while Niall waits patiently. They set up a mattress on the floor for Harry and when he comes back he goes to lie on it but it’s cold under his blanket and Niall has a big bed and a warmer blanket and after offering socks and jumpers multiple times, Niall starts inviting Harry to his bed repeatedly until Harry gives in and crawls under Nialls blanket and it’s warmer than Harrys but he’s still cold and then Niall gets another blanket for Harry and still offers socks and jumpers but Harry still declines because he hates waking up sweaty, especially if it were Nialls clothes. And suddenly Niall is really close and rubs his back to get Harry warm and it helps but it’s still cold but Harry appreciates it to be held and to be warmed up by Niall, his friend. And then suddenly, Niall kisses him on the forehead and Harry is so confused. And when Harry looks up to ask Niall what that was, Niall is suddenly there and he is kissing Harry and Harrys mind goes blank.  
  
They spend the next few hours making out and Harry enjoys it but is so confused at the same time because why did Niall kiss him? And then Niall says that Harry is extremely handsome and hot and Harry suddenly gets such a confidence boost but doesn’t say it back because he is so overwhelmed and then, around 5am, Harry tells Niall that they better go to sleep because Niall has to work tomorrow and all that and so Niall says that it’s probably better if they do. And so Harry turns on his side and suddenly Nialls arm is around his waist and Harry feels Niall press little kisses between his shoulder blades and Harry can’t stop grinning and he is not tired at all, just lies there and suddenly he hears Niall whisper that it’s not possible to lie like this and not get a boner and as an answer Harry just presses his ass a bit closer to Nialls crotch and Niall actually moans! Harry just made a gorgeous boy like Niall moan! And he spent the past few hours making out with that boy who thinks that Harry is extremely experienced when in reality Niall was his first kiss and the only experience he has comes from books and movies. And Harry doesn’t sleep and every time he turns around a bit, Niall cuddles him closer and at some point Harry whispers that he can’t sleep and Niall gives him a kiss and asks if it’s better now and if Harry would have been honest he would have said that it only made it worse but he smiled and nodded and he tried sleeping again but it didn’t work and then the sun starts to rise and Harry somehow thinks it’s late in the day already and so he looks at Nialls sleeping figure until Niall wakes up and then they start making out again and when they realise that it’s only 8am they decide that they have better things to do than getting up and spend the next hours just lying in bed, kissing and talking and Harry is over the moon and then Niall goes to take a shower and Harry is just overwhelmed and then Harry goes to take a shower and when he comes back Niall kisses him and it all feels like being boyfriends and then they go downstairs and eat breakfast and it’s all pretty fine until Harry has to start packing his things and they leave for the train station because Harry is so confused because this feels like being boyfriends but he knows that Niall doesn’t do long-distance relationships - he just broke up with his previous boyfriend because he moved away. And they walk to the station like friends so Harry assumes that all it was to Niall was a bit of action because he was lonely but then, on the platform, Niall kisses Harry goodbye four times and Harry is confused.  
  
Two days later, after spending the whole time going over the weekend in his head and when Harry finally built up enough courage to ask Niall what it was about, Niall says that it’s easier to just be friends and Harry is disappointed but doesn’t protest because he isn’t sure yet if he is crushing on Niall because he is Niall or because Niall was his first kiss, the first person who ever made him feel special. And so Harry doesn’t say how he feels about it.  
  
He still doesn’t stop thinking about it though and one day he calls Niall and wants to tell him that he likes him but he stutters and all he gets out without throwing up is that Niall was his first kiss and that’s not the only thing he wanted to say, there was so much more, but he just doesn’t manage to get anything else out. And so Niall asks him what he wants him to do about it and Harry says that he doesn’t know even though he does and Niall says that if he figures it out, he should text him and Harry says that he will and later that evening he texts Niall, texts him that he likes him too much to just be friends and that if things went his way they wouldn’t do what’s easy but what contains seeing each other more often and he tells him that he wants to be in a relationship with Niall and Niall says that he appreciates that Harry was honest and all that but that he isn’t a fan of long-distance relationships and the problem is that Niall says that in a reasonable and nice way and Harry simply can’t be mad at him because what he says makes sense.  
  
And Harry asks him one last question, he asks him that if Niall knew all along that there wouldn’t be anything serious between them, why did he kiss him on the platform? And Niall says he doesn’t know and if Harry steals Robins rum that night and if he empties the freezer, Niall doesn’t have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr! fadednightsandstarryskies.tumblr.com Drop by for a visit! I don't bite! Oh, and thank you for reading.


End file.
